


Finding You Again

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Feelings, Happy Ending, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin Loves Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Stydia, ghost riders, may contain spoilers from first episode, reunited, season six, the feels are real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: Lydia has the feeling that something is missing.





	

“Tell me again why I’m doing this.” Scott questioned at the same time he placed the tip of his clawed fingertips to the skin of Lydia’s neck. 

“I’ve been having the same dream for the past week. I just don’t understand what it means or who I’m talking too,” Lydia confessed to him. “I feel like I’m supposed to remember something but I’m not sure what it is I have to remember.” 

Lydia had confided in Scott about her issue after the week was over and the dream had continued to happen. She needed to know who the person was in her dream and she knew that Scott had the power to make it possible to find out. 

The blurred figure had been plaguing Lydia’s memory for the past week. She couldn’t place who it was or why they were telling her to remember them. As for as her knowledge went, she had no connection to the mystery man in her dream. 

Scott took a deep breath in before quickly piercing the fair skin on Lydia’s neck, her scream of pain ringing in his ears. Her memories instantly started to flood his sight. 

“You’ll forget me.” 

Lydia shook her head as she gripped the man’s hands in her own, her eyes never leaving the persons face. “I won’t. I won’t. I won’t.” She chanted as a tear fell from her glazed over eyes. 

“You will. Try to find some way to remember me. Okay? Remember how you were the first girl I ever danced with? Or how I had a crush on you freshman year? Sophomore year? Senior year? Or how you saved my life?” The voice was softer now, a certain strain of sadness lacing around the words. 

“You saved my life too.”

There was a split moment of silence. “Just remember, remember I love you.”

The body was yanked away from Lydia and disappeared, leaving her hand without the warm presence and a steady stream of tears running down her rosy cheeks. 

“Remember. Remember…remember.”

Scott retracted his claws from Lydia’s flesh and stared at her with wide eyes. Lydia gazed back at him, the memory hitting her like a freight train.  
“Stiles.” The name hung in the air between them. Scott had seen the face too, Lydia’s memory triggering his own lost memories.

It was a month after Scott and Lydia realized that Stiles had been erased from their memory; taken from reality by the ghost riders. Lydia had busied herself with finding more information on the newest supernatural villain evading Beacon Hills. She was determined to bring her friend back, no matter the time or cost of it. 

While Lydia walked out the front doors of the library, her arms juggling more books of material, she caught a glimpse of a blue beat up jeep. Whirling around, the hardcovers fell from her limbs and landed on the ground with a hard thud. 

She blinked once, twice, three times to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. Sitting in the parking lot of the local library was Roscoe with Stiles seated behind the wheel. Leaving her books to be abandoned on the sidewalk, she approached the vehicle just as the owner stepped out. 

Lydia picked up her paste as she transitioned from a walk to a jog, letting herself fall into open arms. “It’s you,” she mumbled into the plaid covered shoulder. “it’s really you.”

Stiles held her firmly in his arms while a sob fought its way up his throat and pass his lips. “I’m here. Oh, god Lydia, I’m here.” His voice came out as a breathless whisper against her strawberry blonde hair. 

“Come with me.” He pulled back from the girl and opened the passenger side door for her. With a questioning glance at Stiles, she accepted the hand offered to her and stepped up into the jeep. He softly shut the door and made haste to his side, hopping in and starting up the old car.  
The car ride back to Stiles’ home, a place he hadn’t been to in a little over a month, was silent. Lydia was still processing the fact that Stiles was sitting in the seat beside her. She stared at him as if he had appeared out of thin air, trying to figure out how he came back to reality. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized the car was stopped and Stiles was gazing at her with a worried expression. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Stiles shrugged a shoulder and presented a gentle smile. “You seem lost in thought.” 

“I’m always lost in thought. You should know this by now.” She teased, brushing a curl behind her ear. She wiggled the door handle, recalling how it got stuck sometimes, and jumped out. She cast Stiles a look and nudged her head towards the entrance of the house. Stiles chuckled and followed suit. 

Lydia supported herself against the now closed door whilst Stiles scanned the living room, inspecting the photographs that were scattered about. “I’m in the pictures.” The delight in his declaration filled something in Lydia. It made her reach her hands out and grab Stiles by the shoulders, turning him around and finally pressing their mouths together. 

Stiles let out an embarrassing squeak at the sudden action but quickly recovered, allowing his mouth to move in sync with Lydia’s. His tongue swept along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Lydia granted him the access and let their tongues battle for dominance. 

A clearing of the throat tore the two lovers apart. Sheriff Stilinski stood before the two with tears glistening in his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. His son, the same one he had forgotten, was standing before him in his own living room. “Uh, Scott informed me on what was going on. I’m so sorry I didn’t remember you, son.”

Hearing the crack in his father voice was enough for Stiles to rush into his arms. Both men let the flood of tears flow freely as they gripped each other like it was the last time they would ever be together. 

“It’s okay, dad. I’m home now.” He reassured his father, who in return kissed his temple and just tightened his hold.

“Yeah, you’re home now.” He repeated for himself.


End file.
